Cruel Intentions
by meguhanu
Summary: Kaoru had always been teased and picked on by THEM. But when one prank goes too far, how far will Kaoru go to survive?
1. Left For Death

**Cruel Intentions**

**Chapter 1**

17 year old Kaoru Kamiya slowly walked down the busy hallways to her next class. To everybody she was a complete dork. An Outcast. A freak. Poor Kaoru had no friends.

She clutched her books next to her slim body. Today she wore a black tank top with blue jeans. She had on 2 black necklaces. One was a choker.

She needed no make up to bring out her eyes. She had deep blue ocean eyes that stood out even in the darkest place. Dodging all the people that crowded the little hallway, she got to her class. When she peaked in her heart drooped. The teacher wasn't in yet, but _THEY_ were.

They were the ones that always teased her. Tomoe and her boyfriend Kenshin who everyone nicknamed Battousai, Sano and Megumi; also boyfriend and girlfriend, and Misao and Aoshi; also boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Well, look who's here," teased Sano looking at Kaoru. He wore blue jeans with a plain button down shirt. "Oohhh, it's Crazy Kaoru," laughed Tomoe. She had on a tiny jean miniskirt with a white rose shirt to cover her upper body.

Kaoru ignored them and took her seat at the back of the class. She shut her eyes. "Why do you look so down? Are you going to cry?" laughed Megumi. "She probably feels down because she just had breakfast and now that has looked at your face, she feels sick!" screamed Kaoru glaring at Megumi. "OOHHH," went everyone else.

Megumi didn't find this amusing. She got up and walked over to where Kaoru was sitting. "There's going to be a fight," whispered Kenshin. "Mind repeating that?" Megumi snarled. Kaoru wasn't afraid of the stuck up bitch. "You heard me slut," said Kaoru. Megumi was about to strike her, but decided not to since the teacher walked in. "Consider yourself lucky," said Megumi and headed back over to her friends.

"Class please take you seats!" said the teacher. The class did as they were told. "Please turn to page 45 and answer all the questions. you have the whole period. If you don't finish, it's homework," he said. Kaoru flipped the pages and started to work.

Halfway through, her neck started to hurt. She rubbed it thinking it was just random pain form looking down at the page for too long. Then it really started to hurt. _What the hell is this? _she thought.

Then she turned her head to get it to feel better. That's when she saw it; or rather him. Kenshin had his eyes in amber slits and they were staring at Kaoru! _That bastard! _her mind screamed. She tried to ignore him, but he just kept staring at her.

For what felt like forever to Kaoru, the bell finally rung. It was time for lunch. Kaoru immediately got up and headed to the cafeteria. She wasn't hungry enough to eat, so she just sat down.

The cafeteria filled up with high school students in less than a minute. Everyone was chattering away about the talent show coming up. Kaoru had always entered that and performed dancing to a song that she loved. Kaoru had already auditioned for it. She was in it, just like every other year. She had a dance routine to the song, "Nemo" by Nightwish. Her routine was flawless.

While lost in her thoughts, she didn't even see Megumi and Tomoe come up behind her with a bowl full of soup. "Now," Megumi whispered. Both of the girls poured their soups on Kaoru's head. Kaoru let out a blood hurling scream. The soup was burning her skin. All of the cafeteria had their eyes on Kaoru. They all started to laugh. Kaoru couldn't take the embarrassment and ran from the cafeteria. Everyone started to clap. Megumi and Tomoe bowed and curtsied to the applause. Kaoru had stopped in the hallway to look back in the cafeteria. "One day you will pay for this!" she yelled. No one heard her over the applause.

Kaoru turned and ran down the empty hallways. (Cue music "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne" )

Kaoru ran until she came to the girl's bathroom. She pushed open the door and went to the nearest sink. She looked at herself in the large mirror. She had to get rid of the soup. She started with her face and worked her way down. SHE worked for about 1 hour. She had already missed 2 classes. Then she heard her name over the intercom. "Kaoru Kamiya please come to the principal's office, please." Karou sighed and went to get her punishment.


	2. Surprise Recovery

**Cruel Intentions **

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru had gotten detention that day, even though she protested that it wasn't her that started the whole thing. But Mr. Saito, the principal, didn't want to hear it. From 2-3 that day Kaoru had detention. She was the only one that showed up. She read her books to make time fly and it did.

She left the school and started the 2 mile walk home listening to her music. Little did she know she was being followed by Megumi and her posse'.

Kaoru was so lost daydreaming to her music, that she didn't even hear a car horn beep. Kaoru turned her head. She sensed something wasn't right. When she turned her head, she saw 2 sports cars come into view. A red and a black. Sano, Kenshin, Aoshi, Misao, Tomoe and Megumi got out of the cars and walked over to her.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked. "To take you out for pizza," said Aoshi. Kaoru glared at them. "Why?" she asked. "To apologize to what those two did to you," said Misao pointing over to Tomoe and Megumi who had their arms crossed.

Kaoru looked skeptically at them. "No thanks," she said and started walking away. Aoshi blocked her path. "Excuse me," she said. Aoshi stared down at the girl. "You're not excused," he said as he scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Kaoru yelled kicking and screaming to get out of his hold. "It would be better if you didn't struggle," said Sano. "And why is that?" Kaoru asked severely pissed off. "So we don't have to use force," said Misao. "This is kidnapping!" yelled Kaoru. It was Kenshin's turn to speak.

He flipped his long red hair that was tied in a high ponytail out of his face to reveal a horizontal scar on his left cheek. "Yes it's kidnapping, that it is," he said in his deep baritone voice. Karou couldn't stand to look at that devil so she closed her eyes. "Looks like the bitch is afraid".

Kaoru had no choice. She was being kidnapped by them. Kaoru resisted, but that just gave her a slap in the face by both Tomoe and Megumi. "You had your choice to go willingly, now you're going to pay the ultimate price," said Megumi. "Give it to her good," said Tomoe. Megumi continued to slap Kaoru over and over again until Kaoru's face was red as an apple.

Kaoru finally passed out from the beating. "Take her," said Tomoe. "Yeah," said Sano. They all hopped into the cars and sped off into the country side, with an unconscious Kaoru with them.

When Kaoru awoke, she didn't know where she was. The place was all dark, like a dungeon. It reeked of death. Her face was numb from the beating. She tried to move her arms, but couldn't. Kaoru looked up and saw that her arms were bound by chains to the wall. "what the hell?" she said. "Yes, for you this place is hell," said Kenshin. Kaoru turned her head to his voice.

All of THEM were standing over a big black suitcase that was open on the table. What Kaoru saw inside made her breath catch in her throat. Inside there were blades of all sizes. Kenshin had a katana in his hand. Sano had a machete, Aoshi had a kodachi, Tomoe had a dagger, Megumi had a tanto, and Misao had a kunai.

"What are you going to do with those?" asked Kaoru. Misao giggled. "Silly, we're going to cut you with them," she said and advanced on Kaoru. Misao took Kaoru's right leg and carved her initials into her leg. Kaoru screamed in pain. All the others followed suite_. A.S., S.S., M.T.,_ _M.M., T.Y._ Then it was Kenshin's turn. He decided to carve his initials on her stomach instead of her leg. He lifted up Kaoru's shirt and carved his initials. _K.H. _

Kaoru could feel her blood run down her leg. Her stomach too. "Why are you doing this?" asked Kaoru. "To teach you a lesson," said Kenshin. "And here I thought that was the purpose of school," said Kaoru with some humor in her voice. Kenshin narrowed his eyes into slits. He then punched her in the ribs. Kaoru hissed in pain and couched up some blood.

"We brought you here to die," said Tomoe. "No one likes you and no one will miss you when you die here," she said. Kaoru didn't say anything.

It was all true. She was an only child and no one cared about her. Her mother and father died when she was only 2. She went to an orphanage, but when she 15, they just kicked her out for scaring the there kids. Since then she was on her own supporting herself. She had a job, had a home, but no friends or family to love her.

Kaoru drooped her head low. Her long black hair that was regularly in a high ponytail fell out into her face. She breathed deeply until she breathed no more. Tomoe and the others saw this but they just left her there, dangling to death. They didn't even check to make sure she was really dead.

"Good. The bitch is dead. No one will find her here," said Aoshi. "Let's go. I hear there is a party at the school," said Megumi. "Yeah let's go have some fun," said Misao jumping up and down. Kenshin looked back at Kaoru. "Serves her right," he said and left.

Kaoru had held her breath until after they left. When she heard the door click shut, she started to struggle until the chains broke. Her arms fell down with a clunk. "Now that was extremely lucky," said Kaoru as she went over to the suitcase and found a knife that could pick the lock.

She found a little knife and started to fool around with the chains. They broke off. Kaoru's wrists were bleeding but not that bad.

Kaoru stumbled over to the door. She peeked out and saw nothing but an old abandoned hallway. "This must be the old abandoned hospital," she said as she limped down the hallway. She looked around. She saw old wheelchairs, pieces of paper on the floor, water dripping from some sinks, and what looked like a very old bloodstain.

She managed to find a stairwell that led to a door. From the door led to outside. Kaoru left the old hospital behind her. She looked around outside. It was night, and all the streetlights were on. She saw the guard and rushed over to him. "Miss what are you doing here? This place is off limits," he said flashing his light into her face. Then he saw her. She was covered in blood and had scars on her leg. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Kaoru spoke softly. "Teenagers kidnapped me, brought me here, and did their own experiment on me," she said before Kaoru fainted into his arms. "We have to get you to another hospital."

Kaoru could hear voices around her. Her vision was blurry, but she knew she was safe. She heard sirens so she knew that she was in an ambulance going to the hospital. "Blood pressure is normal. Pulse is normal. She probably just fainted form blood loss because this girl is healthy as a horse," someone said. Kaoru smiled at this.

Kaoru felt herself be put into bed. She let herself go back into her dreams. Maybe this all was a nightmare.

Kaoru woke up the next morning. The sun shone brightly in her room. "What time is it?" she asked sitting up. "It's 9:00 in the morning. You're in Saint Memorial Hospital," someone said. Kaoru looked over to her side and saw a police officer. "Thank you for all you've done," said Kaoru. "It's our business and our duty to protect the people of this city. No please you have to do something for me:" said the cop.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Please tell me who did this to you so we can punish them," said Kaoru. Kaoru hesitated. "No," she said. "Why?" asked the cop.

"It's my business. Please let me handle it my own way," she said. "It's not illegal is it?" asked the cop. "No," Kaoru stated looking at the officer. "You'll get them when time is right," said Kaoru. "I guess I'll leave you," said the cop. He left the room.

Kaoru left the next day. She had a clean bill of health. Since she couldn't pay for the charges, the hospital let it slide. "Thank you," she said. "You've been through hell once. No need to go through it again with the bills," said the nurse.

Kaoru laughed and left. She had school now. She walked through the deserted hallways. She entered the classroom that she knew she had. It was the same schedule every day.

Kaoru knew that _they _were in this class. As soon as Kaoru entered the classroom, she got surprised looks from _them. _Kaoru stopped in her tracks. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," she said as she gave her pass to the teacher and took her seat.


	3. Threats and Wired

**Cruel Intentions**

**Chapter 3**

While Kaoru was doing her schoolwork, she could here _them_ talking about her. "How did she survive? I thought she died," they said. Kaoru smiled at herself. She was proud that she had survived. She still couldn't believe that they hated her so much that they would try to kill her. Life sucks. Thankfully for Kaoru, the bell rang.

Kaoru got up out of herself and started to pack her things. Soon the whole class left, even the teacher. It was just her and _them_. Kaoru finished packing and started to leave until the door slammed shut. Aoshi was behind it looking mad. He had his arms crossed. _Uh-oh, _thought Kaoru

Kaoru looked behind her and the rest of the gang had her surrounded. "How did you survive?" asked Tomoe. "Wouldn't you like to know," said Kaoru smiling. Kenshin stepped forward. "Answer her bitch," he said. Kaoru glared at him. "Fuck you," she said and she hit him in the head with her bag. Kenshin fell backwards into a desk.

"Ohh, that had to hurt," laughed Kaoru. Megumi walked forward and tried to slap Kaoru but Kaoru blocked it and kicked her in the stomach. Megumi hissed in pain.

Aoshi, Sano and Misao tried to stop her, but Kaoru stopped them first. She took out of her wallet, pictures that the doctors had taken. The wounds on her body with their initials carved into her skin.

"If you ever try to hurt me again or even talk to me, I'll tell everyone what you did to me. Kidnapping me and then leaving me for dead. I'll show them the photos and if the photos go missing, I always have the real thing," Kaoru said.

She picked up her pants to show them the fresh wounds that were their initials. All of them except for the guys averted their gaze. "Gross," they all said. "Guess you can't stand gruesome things," said Kaoru. "Yet your faces are just as gruesome. I still wonder how you can look at yourselves in the mirror and not vomit," said Kaoru. _Oh that was a good one, _thought Kaoru.

She smiled evilly and walked to the door, this time with no interruptions. "It feels good to blackmail," she said while walking to her next class which was gym.

The gang back in the classroom couldn't believe what they had heard and saw. "We're not going to let her blackmail us. Tonight we do her in. This time we kill her for real," said Battousai. Everyone agreed. They had had enough of Kaoru.

Kaoru had to sit out in gym because of her wounds. This was the first time all year, so she knew it wouldn't affect her grade.

Instead she helped out in the auditorium. Some of the other classes had gotten together to set up for the talent show the next day. Kaoru was happy to help out.

Her and some other kids had the responsibilities of setting up some chairs. Within the period, the stage was all set up for the next day.

The next day came in a rush for Kaoru. She had everything she needed for the show. Her costume, her music, and her routine. Everything was turning out great. She started out her and went to school.

While walking up the main stairway to the school, Kaoru saw a cop car at the entrance. _I wonder what they want,_ she thought. She went over to the office an another man who were talking to the principal.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked. Kaoru saw the other tall guy that looked like he was with the FBI.

"And who is this guy?" she asked pointing to the man wearing the black business suit. The two men took Kaoru into an empty room and shut the door behind him.

The principal had no idea what was going on but decided not to interfere. They were officers. They knew what they were doing…hopefully.

"Miss Kamiya," said the man in the black suit. "I'm Inspector Bolt. This is Officer Harrison. We're here to see that you don't get hurt," he said showing her his badge.

"For the remainder of the day, I would like you to wear this wire." Bolt took out a wire that looked like ones cops used to catch bad guys. "Uh…what for?" she asked. "Please Miss Kamiya. Just do it," said Harrison. Kaoru obviously had no choice. "Okay," she said. "I will wait outside for you," he said. "This kind gentleman will help you put on the wire," he said and left.

Kaoru and Harrison came out from the room in a few minutes. "This itches," Kaoru complained. "Just pretend it' not there and don't draw attention tot yourself," said Bolt. "Now whatever you say will be recorded," said Bolt.

"I'm performing in the talent show. Can I at least take it off for that?" she asked. Both men yelled "NO!" Kaoru backed up at the sound of their voices. "Just asking," said Kaoru.

Then the intercom came on "All students performing in the Talent Show please report to the stage now please. Again, all students performing in the Talent Show please report to the stage now please." The intercom buzzed off. "Show time," said Kaoru. "And I won't take off the wire," she said reading the men's minds.

Kaoru hurried off to the stage to warm up for her act.


	4. Talent Show Horror

**Cruel Intentions**

**Chapter 4**

Kaoru was stretching backstage to get ready for her dance routine. She had given the music to the music department for them to play. Kaoru was in her black outfit, had on black makeup, and practicing her back flips, front flips, and round offs.

"Alright! Can everybody come over here?" asked the director. Every kid went over to the director and gave them him their attention. "Alright. now I posted a list for what order you will perform. Please check it and if you're not first wait backstage," said the director. He posted the list and every single student crowded over to it. Kaoru checked it.

Kaoru was the last performance. "Huh. Oh well, at least I'll be able to see the competition perform before me," she said and started to stretch again.

The auditorium started to fill to capacity. There was chatter all throughout the room. Tomoe, Battousai, Sano, Aoshi, Misao, and Megumi had all snuck out to the back of the stage. "Alright, what's the plan?" asked Sano. Battousai glared at him. "WE go on the stage before she performs and we kill her," he said. "IT sounds risky," said Misao. Aoshi put his arms around her. "Don't worry sweetie, we won't get caught," he said as he nuzzled her. Misao blushed as red as ketchup.

Battousai went into his bag and pulled out a machete. The blade glistened like silver. "I think it's begging to shed some blood," he said while he licked the blade carefully. Battousai heard the announcements come on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Our 15th annual Talent Show!"

The stadium erupted in cheers and applause. "We have a real treat for you tonight. We have some great talents coming at you today. Now please, let's give it up for our first performance. Danny West performing "Shape of My Heart," by the Backstreet Boys!" Everyone applauded. Danny came out and started to sing.

Once he ended the song, there was little applause. He only scored a 36 out of 100. Danny walked off the stage with embarrassment.

Some of the performances were good, some were bad, and only a little had great talent. Then, finally it was Kaoru's turn. The curtains drew forward so she could get into position on stage. "On my signal, raise the curtain," she said to the kid with the strings to the curtain in his hand.

Once she was in position, something happened she didn't expect. She looked to her side to get a cramp out of her neck. She looked to her side and she saw Battousai coming straight at her with a machete. Kaoru ducked and dodged his attacks. "You still trying to kill me?" she asked. Battousai didn't answer and kept trying to slice her.

The kid with the curtain couldn't believe his eyes. He stayed stalk still. He was too scared to move, think, or talk.

"Come on. Come on. Kenshin kill her!" yelled Tomoe. Still Kenshin had no luck. Then the rest of his group came on stage to lend a helping hand. Kaoru stopped when she saw all 6 of them on stage with her. Then her mind clicked. She was still wired. She thought back to what the detective said. "_From this point on, everything you say will be recorded."_

Kaoru pretended everything was normal. "SO you're trying to kill me again like you did the last time?" she asked.

Off the stage, the detectives heard her. "She's trying to get a confession," said Bolt. "I have an idea," said Harrison. HE went over to the sound panel and unhooked the speakers. He plugged the recorder into the sound system. There was feedback throughout the auditorium. Everyone covered their ears. "Yes we're trying to kill you," said Megumi. Everyone in the auditorium gasped. "What's going on?" "Who said that?" the kids asked.

"Our first attempt to kill you Kaoru failed. Now you will die right here on this stage," said Sano. "You're all going to pitch in and kill me?" she asked. "Yes," said everyone in unison. Everyone was speechless.

Battousai couldn't stand chatter. He went up to Kaoru and pushed her down on the cold wooden floor. Kaoru didn't have time to block that one. Battousai got on top of her and placed the machete on her throat. Kaoru gasped.

Just then Kaoru saw that the curtain started to open. Kaoru turned her head and saw the whole auditorium staring at the scene taking place. Kaoru smiled. "You're busted!" she yelled. Battousai, Sano, Aoshi, Megumi, Misao, and Tomoe were in shock.

Battousai glared his amber gaze at the people in the audience than at Kaoru who was still trapped below him. "I'm not going back to jail!" he yelled. He yanked Kaoru up and placed her in front of him like a shield. The machete's blade was at her throat in a millisecond. Karou gasped.

The whole audience gasped. "Detectives! Freeze!" yelled the officers. _About frickin' time,_ thought Kaoru. Bolt had his gun pointed at Kaoru. Harrison took care of the others. They were locked in a classroom until the authorities to arrive to arrest them for attempted murder.

Battousai didn't leave the stage. He still had Kaoru. "Let her go," said Bolt. "No," snarled Battousai's demonic voice. "You will let her go," said Bolt. "No I won't," said Battousai. "Yes you will!" yelled Kaoru and she elbowed him in the ribs. His grip loosened just enough for Kaoru to slip out. Then she kicked him in the ass. Battousai fell off the stage and into the detective's grip.

The auditorium cheered loudly. "Kenshin Himura, Battousai, you are under arrest for the attempted murder on Miss Kaoru Kamiya," said Bolt and he took him away in handcuffs. Before Battousai left he yelled to Kaoru. "You will die by my hand!"

"You tried once and failed. You tried twice and you got hauled off to jail!" yelled Kaoru back to him. Bolt and Harrison took it from there.

In about 15 minutes, the sound system was back to normal hookup. "Now ladies and gentlemen let's give it up for Kaoru Kamiya dancing to the song "Nemo" by Nightwish.

Kaoru was onstage ready to dance. The music started on the cue from the stage.

This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

My flower  
Withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore

The musical ending was Kaoru's favorite part. Through that she did hand movements, back flips, front flips, and round offs.

The song ended and Kaoru put her hands up to signal she was finished. The whole auditorium clapped, whistled, and hooted. Even backstage was the same way.

"Well I think it's obvious who's our winner. Miss Kaoru Kamiya every one!" said the director. Kaoru was brought out a bouquet of red roses, and a golden trophy that read:

"15th Annual Talent Show

First Place"

Kaoru bowed and took in the applause like a sponge taking in water. For the first time in her life, she felt loved. And she kept that feeling with her forevermore.

The gang was tried and found guilty in front of the judge for attempted murder. They all got a life sentence without parole.

THE END


End file.
